It's Your Job
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: Kaiji is working at a convienent store to pay off his debt for the ship, but why is he so annoyed? Why does he keep going on and on? Why... why is Sahara pushing him against a wall? KaijixSahara. K. One shot. Pointless. D:


**Summary:**  
Kaiji's workday. How will it go? By the looks of it… bad. Does anyone watch CSI? Does Warrick die?  
And what is the thing you use to clean windows? KaijixSahara. Fluff One shot. K.

**Disclaimer**:  
Yes, I own Kaiji. Much like I own Tatsuya Fujiwara, Kenichi Matsuyama & Gackt. Get real, or get lost.  
Me no own. You no sue.

**Warnings**:  
Boyxboy. (Yaoi) These are slash-able characters. KaijixSahara.  
Boy kissing, slight angst.

* * *

::::

**Kaiji:  
**It's your job  
**  
By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

I hate people that suck up! I hate this atmosphere! WHY DO I WORK HERE?!

My name is Itou Kaiji. No, not Kanji: Kaiji. Got it memorized?

I work at a little convenient store just a few blocks from my apartment. You see, I'm stuck with a fucking debt from that damn ship and there are no other jobs because of the _recession_. Whatever. I didn't even know what that was until Endou told me. The prick. I thought it was a new cereal or something…

"Here, have some of this, boss." Sahara offered at the table. Hey, did any of you leave their vacuum cleaner on? I just heard a loud sucking noise…

"Thanks, Sahara." The boss grinned cheerily.

Why am I sitting here? I honestly don't know. I dislike this atmosphere. It's too good. Just _too _good to be true. Note to life: Trust nothing and nobody. Follow those rules and you're set. No need to thank me. Well, you have no life anyway if you're reading this, so it doesn't really matter what you do. Only… if some crackpot on the street wants to go in your house to offer you a chance to repay your debt (if you have one that is) and then you can be paid more on top of that, it'd be wise **not **to say yes. I said yes and look at me. But, I suppose I did kind of wreck the guy's car, so he had every right, but still. I'm a human being. Human beings are not meant to be stripped down to nothing and made to sit in a room and await their doom, or in my case, have the shit beaten out of you because you stole two tiny little $20 million dollar rings off of someone. F-U-N. Besides me getting beat up. Duh.

Pfft. I'm going to go wash the outside windows in this place. Now that is my only sense of 'fun'. Sighing, I put the wet scraper onto the window and...well…scrape. But not literally! I'm not paying for a new window. I mean those weird things you use to wipe soap off of windows. And no, not a cloth. It looks like something you'd paint your walls with. Does… anyone know what I am talking about? No? Well, who said I was asking you anyway? Ah, crap. I think I scraped the window. Well done, Kaiji. Baka.

Oh no. Looks who's coming to talk to me. Sahara Makoto. Ew.

I ignored him completely when he came out of the automatic doors, smiling that smile at me. What has he got against me? He stalks me everywhere. It's hard _not _to look at him now. I have to admit, as annoying as hell the bastard can be; I've grown fond of him and would sure as hell defend him if anything were wrong.

"Hey Kaiji." He said quietly, eyeing the scratch I made on the window. Damn it.

"Hi." I rubbed furiously at the scratch, hoping it will go away. It's not really a dent in the window; it's only a mark. It'll come off.

Yeah, right.

It's started to get frustrating when Sahara just stands there looking at my window battle, and me, but I ignore him. God, whenever he comes anywhere near me, I start getting all kind and friendly, which you can tell, I'm not very often. But it's really bad today. I'm in such a bad mood. And it's all because of that damn boat. I hope it passes tomorrow.

"Give me it, for Goodness sake." Before I can reply to him to get the hell away from me, Sahara grabs the cloth/scraper/paintbrush and puts it into the bucket of water at my feet and rubs it against the dent/scrape/mark/scratch. To my amazement, it comes off right away and Sahara hands me back the… _the thing I'm cleaning the window with_.

"Wha?" I mumbled. "I was there for- But how- Wh- Huh?" God damn you, Sahara.

* * *

At my locker. I'm finally getting to go home. That makes my mood spark up and I'm not as moody as before. I through my jacket (uniform) into the locker and close it, putting my own jacket on. My hair has always been quite long, but it looks longer when I have to take my cap off for work. Normally I wouldn't wear one, but since I discovered I owned a mirror, that all changed. I smirk to myself as I put my baseball cap on when my boss comes barging through the door. What has he lost now?

"Kaiji, have you seen a brown envelope anywhere? There was 100,000 in there." he asked me, fishing through files on the cabinets and then making a complete mess of his desk.

Hm. Lets see…a brown envelope. Nope. "Doesn't ring a bell." I replied easily, and got ready to walk out.

"Sorry." I turned. Did he just say sorry? What the hell for? Am I fired? "I'm going to have to check your bag." Oh I get it. I'm Kaiji, so it _must _have been me who stole the envelope. Wait…what?

"What?" I asked.

"It's company policy." I'm pretty sure company policy is when dinner ladies have to wear hairnets… or maybe I'm just talking a load of bull. Probably.

"Boss-" Sahara came half way through the door but stopped at the scene in front of him.

"Hey! What- Let go of my bag." He tried to grab it off of me. "I'll bet you $5 million it's not in here! You can look in here, if it's not here, I get $5 million off of you, if it is, you get 100,000 of your missing money off of me." Ah, there I go. A born gambler. That is a _bad _thing, just so you know. Does anyone watch CSI? You know…the Las Vegas crime lab crap thing. Last time I heard of it they were being sued because Grissom was dating Sarah and it was classed as paedophile-ism or molestation or something. Anyway, Warrick has –had- a gambling problem. And what happens to him? Bang! Shot in the head. Dead? I don't know; I'd changed channel by then. Anyway.

"Making me think there is something in the bag and then there isn't." the boss scowled at me. I don't even know his name, its always 'boss'. "Very smooth."

He made a move for my bag, and I made a move to kick the crap out of him. He must have seen it in my eyes because he started to back away. As I went to advance towards him, I was stopped by two arms around my waist. I turned in alarm to find Sahara clinging to me.

"Kaiji-san!" he yelled. "Stop it!"

"Sahara! Let go of me!" I shook my waist, trying to get him off, failing. The boss must have been having a hard time not laughing at that scene.

Suddenly, Sahara managed to push me up against the back wall, doing something, which I missed, to my bag. I was eying my bag, which was dropped onto the floor and right into the boss' reach. Sahara told me to calm down repeatedly as I watched the boss take away my bag. I started yelling for him to stop, but he just smirked and left the room. Annoyed, I started to struggle against Sahara, but he was stronger than he looked.

Overall, I've no idea _how _it happened.

Maybe he slipped. Or maybe it was my fault that I _accidentally _kneed him somewhere inappropriate, and he fell towards me, his face smashing onto mine. And his lips _just so happened _to hit mine at that point, successfully breaking my teeth in the process.

Kissing Sahara was like smoking a cigarette. You know it's _so wrong_ to do it, but yet it tastes _so good_. That was what it was like, but I'd never admit that to him, so tell no one!

Confused, Sahara opened his eyes and looked into my own stunned ones. He seemed to assess what was happening and smirk at me. What. The. Hell. Did he want this to happen? I did not plan to kick him, so he couldn't have planned this out already. But, wa?

Sahara started to kiss me properly, as if it had been all he was waiting for in his life. I was basically frozen. This was so wrong. What to do, what to do. Run? Hide? Jump? Bite him? Kiss him back?

Bite him. Kiss him back. Bite him. Kiss him back.

Oi, what a day.

Of course, I chose to kiss him back, naturally. But that's just who I am.

I'd had no experience at all, so Sahara was the seme and I was uke. Hey, stop laughing! Anyway… he was soft and gentle, his lips grazing over mine as if he, too, was un-experienced. He knocked off my hat, which I would normally be pissed at him about, but then I couldn't really care less. His hands played with my hair while I held him close by the waist.

The kiss did not last very long, for the boss came back in, grumbling, glancing at us and our positions, then giving me my bag back. He stomped out of the room.

Wuahahaha! I told you I didn't have it!

Sahara hit me in the face with a brown envelope that suspiciously fit the description of the missing one. "Hey, what the hell Sahara? You had it?"

"Yup." Sahara smiled that smile and stepped away from me. "I had to do _something _to stop him from finding our I hid it in your bag-"

"You hid it in my bag…?" I asked coolly.

"Yeah but it was all…" Sahara trailed off.

I advance towards him.

* * *

This may be the most pointless fan fic I've ever written. :|  
Kaiji x Sahara is a nice pairing … but not when _I_ write it.  
Wah. D: Someone else write a KaijixSahara fan fic please !!

_I don't care if you review this rubbish or not. (:_


End file.
